As electronic books are becoming more prevalent, more electronic children's books are becoming available. However, these books are simply stories in electronic form. For example, these books do not allow the child to interact with the text and graphics or to receive feedback and have the story advance as the child's reading skills advance.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.